Let's Get High Together
by DCMarvelfan2019
Summary: Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are bored, so they decide to go in her room and get high.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own **The Loud House**. also Ronnie Anne and Lincoln will be 17 in this short fic.

 _Here we see Lincoln Loud and Ronnie Anne Santiago playing video games in her home. They played for about thirty minutes until Ronnie Anne decided she didn't want to play anymore._

"What's wrong Ronnie Anne, I thought hanging out with me?" he asked

"I do, It's just I want us to do something else." she said

"well, what did you have in mind?"

"We could go into Bobby's room, go through his stuff."

"I don't know, won't he know something's missing?"

"He hardly checks his room at all, I once 'borrowed' five dollars from him and he didn't even know I took it." she said

"Wow your bad Ronnie Anne." he said

"I know I'm bad but you love me anyway."

"that's true hehe."

They both hurried upstairs straight towards to Bobby's room, looking in and under his bed and in his drawers until Ronnie Anne found something.

"Hey look what I found Lincoln."

Lincoln observed what she had found, it was a green substance in a little clear bag and he smelled it.

"eww why does it smell like that?"

"Beats me, What do you think it is?"

"Well I think it's called Marijuana he explained. I learned in health class it's suppose to get you high or 'baked'."

"Really, oh man we _have_ to try it."

"How, we don't have anything to smoke it with." she looks through the drawer until she found a pipe with a skull on it. _wow guess Bobby's a pothead, thought Ronnie Anne._ This'll do come on". _she was about to go downstairs when lincoln spoke._ "Wait let's smoke it in your room." he suggested

"Alright, better than downstairs cause then people will know what we're doing".she said

 _They both went into Ronnie Anne's room, she locks the door so no one would bother them._

"Ok, who's going first?" she asks

"How about you, since you found it." he said

She looked at him and said:

"Ok linky boo-boo bear."

"hehe... wait what!?" Lincoln was about to ask but was too late as he saw Ronnie anne lit the pipe with the weed in and inhaled. She then exhaled and passed it to Lincoln.

"Here, try it." he reluctantly took the pipe.

"So I inhale then exhale right?" he asked her.

"Yes, that's how you get high lame-O."

Lincoln inhaled but forgot to exhale.

"I.. ***cough cough*** didn't ***cough*** do it right." he said in between coughs.

"Oh man, You're going to get so baked lame-O." she said.

 _After a few minutes they were already high, their eyes were red and had a sudden case of the munchies._

"Hey... Hey Lincoln you hungry?" she asked while giggling.

"Hehehe, yeah I'am." he said while looking at the wall with a smile on his face.

"hehe ok, I'll be back linky." she said before she kissed lincoln on the cheek.

 _She went downstairs, opened a cabinent and opened a bag of tortilla chips, she then put a sclice of cheese on top of the chips and put them in the microwave for thirty seconds. After they were done, she hurried back up stairs opened her door to her room only to find lincoln in his... underwear._

 _"Lincoln, what are you doing?" she asked._

he looked at her with a goofy smile and said:

"Relaxing why?"

"I can _see_ that, but why take your clothes off?"

He looks down, then back at her.

"I don't know hehehe."

She decided to not ask anymore questions as she also started laughing with him as well. After two minutes of laughing, Ronnie Anne handed lincoln the plate of nachos.

"Here your nachos." she said with a smile.

 _"Our_ nachos, not just mine but yours."

Right after he said that, she took the initiative and kissed lincoln only this time it was on the _lips._ At first lincoln was shocked but he returned back the kiss. After a full minute of kissing they stopped to catch their breaths.

"Wow Ronnie Anne, I didn't know you could kiss." he said.

"Your not bad yourself linc." she said while blushing.

"I love you, Lincoln Loud." she confessed.

"Is it the weed that's talking or you?"

"It's me and the weed already got outta my system." she said while blushing again.

"I love you too, Ronnie Anne Santiago." he confessed while blushing.

 _They were about to kiss again when a sound of a door being opened was heard._

"Ronnie Anne, you there?" asked Bobby.

"Bobby's home, I'll put the stuff where i found them and you be on lookout." she said.

lincoln sprayed air freshner in Ronnie Anne's room and around himself,then she sprayed her self with it as well.

She went into Bobby's room and put his things back where they belong and got outta of there.

Both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne stood and acted all nonchalant as bobby came upstairs.

"Hey Lincoln, hey Ronnie Anne you guys had fun today?" he asked.

"Yeah, It was great." lincoln said

"yep, you bet big bro." Ronnie Anne said.

"Oh okay then, I'm going to sleep for a while have fun."

"Oh we will." they both said.

as bobby went to nap in his room, both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne sighed in relief.

 _Man that was close_

 **and here is a another lincolnXronnie**

 **fanfic story for my wonderful reviewers.**


End file.
